The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece, and it relates especially to circuitry having a test function for testing a program memory circuit and data memory circuit of the electronic timepiece.
In the conventional type electronic timepiece, to test a set reset function and a counting function of counters has required a combination of an outer switch and a special testing terminal to check a function of a digital timepiece. Namely, a carry or counting function were tested in a short time by applying a signal of several times or several tens of times of a normal oscillating timekeeping frequency. Further a display, set reset, seconds reset and a time correction functions were tested by applying a testing signal where it is possible to obtain a same function as an actual switching operation or not.
However, it is very inconvenient to test a timepiece function of a program memory and data memory by a conventional testing methods because this technique is time consuming.
The present invention aims to eliminate the above noted difficulty and insufficiency, and the object of the present invention is to provide a testing method and function in an electronic timepiece for reducing the length of a testing time by employing a testing program which is able to test a data memory circuit of the timepiece and by executing a program which is memorized in a program memory circuit without a jump operation.